Seduction
by brookeAp3
Summary: Regina Mills is an accomplished seductress. The best. Robin Locksley her latest mark. A simple job. But she never bargained on falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Special shout out to my DOQ ladies for encouraging me on this and looking it over :)**

Regina swirls her straw lazily around the clear liquid in her glass, ice cubes clinking with the circular motion as she studies the man behind the bar. It's a nice little place he's got here, she thinks to herself. Nothing overly hip or modern, as her tastes tend to lean toward, but quaint, comfortable. There's a lively atmosphere with the constant stream of music and chatter mixing but not loud enough to be obnoxious. She watches him pour another drink and set it down in front of the pretty petite brunette standing at the bar with a charming smile. Those dimples are killer.

The thought takes her a bit by surprise. There is definitely an instant sort of attraction, in a purely physical way, that doesn't always happen while she's on a job. But if she's going to seduce him, at least he's a good looking mark. She's been hired by a man called Nottingham, a member of the Irish mafia (not that it's any of Regina's business what he does, as long as she gets paid at the end of the day). And apparently this Robin is in possession of a rather incriminating disk, something the mob leader is quite anxious to get back. All she has to do is get close enough to him to find and steal it.

Robin Locksley. Thirty-two. Single. Owner of The Major Oak. An upstanding citizen, from all appearances, but a man with an apparently checkered past of thievery. Interesting. Regina can't help but admit that she's intrigued by the disconnect between the man she's currently observing and the one Nottingham had described when he'd hired her. Which, she wonders, is the true Robin Locksley?

Not that it makes a bit of difference for what she has to do, but Regina can admit to herself she is rather looking forward to finding out the answer.

She's situated herself at a table in the back corner, somewhere she can observe everything without drawing too much attention to herself. Robin's coming around the end of the bar now though, making his rounds about the tables and checking up on everyone. There are a few other servers running about, but it's clear that he's in charge, that he cares enough to personally ensure his customers are happy. Regina eyes her nearly empty glass and swirls her straw around the ice a few more times.

When he walks over to her table, that dimpled smile plastered on his face, Regina feels her stomach jump. An unusual reaction, but she chooses to ignore the feeling.

"Can I get you a refill, milady?" he asks her, and oh god, the accent. She'd done her usual research going into this job, knows that he was originally born in England before moving to the states in his early twenties. Still, nothing could have prepared her for the way her body responds to the melodic lilt of his voice, how her blood quickens and she feels that familiar sharp tug of desire deep in her belly.

Letting on nothing, Regina returns his smile with one of her own and she sees the spark of interest come into Robin's gaze.

"That would be lovely, thank you," she responds, handing him her empty glass. "A vodka tonic." Regina looks up at him from under her lashes, placing her elbow on the table and resting her chin lightly on her curled fingers. "You have a charming place here."

Robin's smile widens, switches from one of interest to pride. "Thank you." he tells her. "It's nothing fancy but we like to think people have a good time while they're here."

Her eyes meet his and hold, a tingle running over Regina's skin that she tries to ignore. What is wrong with her? She's never had this sort of instant reaction to someone she's been hired to seduce before. In her line of work, it's vital that she separate all personal feelings from those required to perform her duties. "It's my first time here, but I am enjoying myself thoroughly so far." she assures him. "You're the owner then, I take it?"

"I am indeed," He confirms. "And glad to hear it. Let me get you that drink." Robin leaves her with a wink, turning to head back to the bar. Regina watches him go, can't help but feel amused with his departure. He makes her drink personally, murmurs something to the other man tending the bar that has the young bartender's gaze flickering over to where she sits before he grins and says something that causes Robin to chuckle and shake his head. Interesting…

He returns a minute later, setting her fresh vodka tonic in front of her.

"For you."

Regina thanks him before gesturing to the seat across from her, "Care to join me?" She watches him contemplate the offer for a few seconds, debating, but when his eyes roam appreciatively over her (quickly and discreetly, but checking her out just the same) he ultimately agrees.

"I would be delighted. Thank you."

She waits until he's sitting before she leans forward slightly, enough to give him a generous glimpse of her cleavage and that gleam in his eye is back, sends a little lick of satisfaction through her that he is clearly attracted to her, and holds out a hand to introduce herself.

"Regina Mills."

"Robin Locksley," he replies immediately, taking her hand and shaking it with another one of those grins. "Pleasure to meet you, milady."

It takes Regina two weeks of flirty text messages, spontaneous lunch dates and casually wandering into his bar before he invites her over to his apartment for dinner. Fourteen days of learning bits and pieces of who Robin Locksley is. Usually she never spends so much time on a job. Much prefers to get in and get out so to speak. Seducing the information she's after out of her targets and leaving before things have an opportunity to turn messy.

Robin is different though. She'd known it from the moment she'd met him in the bar. No. He's definitely not the type to have a causal tête-à-tête with a near stranger but the kind who likes to woo a lady. So that's exactly what Regina is letting him do, her own special kind of seduction if you will. And it's certainly not any great hardship on herself.

Smiling as Robin hands her a glass of pinot noir, her gaze locks with his for a long moment before her eyes flicker to the stove behind him, commenting, "Whatever you are fixing smells delicious."

"Oh it's nothing special," he replies with a grin. "Just some pasta. I do, however, have the secret family recipe for the most mouthwatering sauce you will ever taste." He turns his back on her to stir said sauce a few times and Regina admires the snug fit of his sweater over broad shoulders. Oh, how she is going to enjoy herself when she finally gets him naked.

Taking a sip from her glass Regina sets it on the counter before moving to stand just behind Robin. "Secret recipe, huh?" She whispers in his ear, delighted with the shiver that rushes down his spine at her warm breath ghosting over his skin.

He turns his head to glance at her and the desire is plain in his gaze but Robin merely smiles mysteriously at her and hums his agreement. "Indeed. Care to try some?"

Regina nods, delights when he dips the wooden spoon back in the pot and then twists halfway around so he is facing her. Their bodies are just barely brushing but it is enough to have little sparks of pleasure skittering over her skin, to cause her breath to catch in her throat for a moment before Robin lifts the utensil to her mouth. Pursing her lips Regina flicks her tongue out to sample what he offers, her eyes never leaving Robin's as he watches her hungrily. As an array of flavors burst on her tastebuds Regina can't help the moan that escapes from deep in her throat.

"Robin, that is delicious!"

Chuckling he turns back to the task at hand. "Why thank you, milady. Though I am rather wounded by your tone of surprise. Were you expecting some horribly dreadful concoction you'd be forced to endure when you accepted my dinner invitation?"

Her laughter bubbles up as Regina tells him no, but his skill is an unexpected surprise, before stepping back to pick up her glass from where she'd left it and turning to lean against the counter. "So, when do we eat?" She asks, taking a sip of her wine. Robin gives the pot one more stir before picking up his own wine glass and walking over to her.

"It's nearly ready. Just a few more minutes. Another ten or so before the bread is finished."

"Whatever will we do with ourselves until then?" Regina asks with a smirk, bringing her hand up so her fingers can run teasingly over his chest, and Robin grins back before leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

It's not the first time they've kissed. There have been several smooches after their lunch dates, even some stolen kisses in the darkened hallway of the The Major Oak. But nothing quite this intimate. Robin's lips mold around hers, his tongue lightly teasing along them, as his fingers slip through her hair. Their mouths meeting and parting repeatedly yet languidly as their breath mixes between them. The desire that whips through Regina is sharp and acute, has her pressing her torso closer to his in an effort to feel more of this unusual pull between them.

Eventually the oven timer dings and it is Robin who pulls away, widening the space between them a fraction so he can look down at her face and Regina opens her eyes, dreamy expression on her face that has him smiling in satisfaction. "Well that was a lovely appetizer to our meal." He teases, sliding the pad of his index finger lightly down the side of her face, sweeping over to run it along her lower lip, and then moving to finish preparing their dinner.

Regina smiles but there is a pang of longing, an ache for more of him, that she is not used to. And worse of all it feels deeply personal. Her desire for him has nothing to do with the fact that she's been hired to sleep with him, to worm information out of him by whatever means necessary. It's a dangerous feeling. One she most certainly can not afford to give into. With any luck, she'll be able to find the disk Nottingham wants tonight, and she will never have to see Robin Locksley again. Why the thought should make her heart hurt so acutely she'll never know.

Robin places the last of the plates on the table and turns back to Regina, frowning at the haunted expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

Quickly, Regina shutters her expression, clamping down on her emotions and slipping her mask back in place. She smiles seductively and saunters over to where he is standing, swaying her hips just a tad more than necessary, and leaning into him. "Nothing's wrong," she tells him, "perhaps I'm just more interested in dessert than the actual meal." Regina punctuates her words with a kiss to Robin's neck along his jawline, grinning when she feels his Adam's apple bob.

His palms grip her hips, fingers digging into her skin lightly as he groans. Robin turns his face into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent and peppering kisses along her neck and collarbone. "Tempting as that sounds, I think we might need our strength for that. Best not skip out on sustenance."

Regina laughs in amusement and pulls away grinning. God, she likes him. He's quick and funny and witty. And he makes her laugh. Something she hasn't really done much of in recent years. If only she didn't have to deceive him.

"Such a wise man." She responds, taking her seat across from him as Robin continues to smile at her like an idiot.

Their dinner conversation is easy and natural, having discovered they have quite a few things in common in the last couple weeks. And from the moment she'd first spoken to him it had always been easy. They both love classic literature and old black and white films when the stories and the actors were simply better. Jazz music plays softly in the background. Another similar interest they've found they share. There is an underlying tension throughout the meal, however. A result of their earlier flirting. They both know the other is thinking about how quickly they can rid each other of their clothing as soon as they are finished.

Robin stands to clear their plates, dumping them in the sink before he begins to rinse them. Taking another sip from her wine Regina watches him, amused by the domestic task. She waits until he's finished, until he's drying his hands on the dishtowel and turning back to face her before she saunters over to stand in front of him and press herself up against his body.

She gives him a hooded look beneath her lashes and bites her bottom lip. Looping her arms around his neck Regina leans in and whispers, "Take me to bed, Robin."

That's all it takes to have Robin's arms banding around her waist, pulling her flush against him and devouring her mouth. Regina moans, arches into him, as she hungrily returns his kisses. It feels like the spark they've been toying with all evening has been ignited, rapidly burning until everything is up in flames and Regina and Robin are caught up in the fire.

One hand slides up to grip her hair, cupping the back of her head and holding her to him, while the other slides downward to palm at her ass through the skin tight dress she wears. Robin groans into her mouth, breaking the kiss for a moment to murmur, "You are sin itself, Regina Mills." Before he takes her lips in another heated kiss.

Her own hands are exploring as well, running along his shoulder blades and up and down his biceps before one settles to curl her fingers into his sweater, the other grasping the hair at the base of his neck. God, she could eat him alive.

Letting out a yelp of surprise when Robin grips beneath her thighs, lifting her up, Regina wraps her legs around his hips instinctively and sets her lips to his neck as he carries her into the bedroom. His erection is pressed directly against her sex, the hard length of it rubbing temptingly against the lacey panties she wears. She can not wait to have him inside her. An actual chuckle escapes when Robin's knees hit the edge of the mattress and the two of them topple down together in a heap of limbs.

"Sorry, milady." he murmurs when his elbow lands uncomfortably in her side for both of them. Robin's palm slides down her curves gently and she closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of him touching her. Her skin is tingling, blood pounding through her ears. Regina honestly can't even remember the last time she was this turned on so early into love making. Even with all of the foreplay earlier in the evening. It's clouding her judgement, turning her normally sharp brain to mush, making her reckless. Because she knows once will never be enough for them. This suffocating passion cannot be quenched and she's quite sure she'll pay for it later. But this is her job, the business she's chosen to participate in and there's no turning back.

For now, she tells him, "It's fine," looping her arms around his neck again. "Just kiss me." Robin grins and swoops down to take her mouth again, obviously happy to oblige, and Regina groans. His lips are warm and soft and she could drown in them. Sliding her leg up, knee pressed against Robin's side as she runs her toe along his calf, she rocks against the thigh situated between her legs. Her body craving friction, whatever she can get. Regina is ridiculously wet already, knows Robin could slip into her with zero resistance and the thought only has the evidence of her desire increasing.

Robin's mouth latches onto her neck, sucking fiercely at her thudding pulse. It will likely leave a mark, something she shouldn't allow him to do, but it feels _so good._ Too good for Regina to do anything but revel. Then he's pulling down the strap of her dress as far as it will go, enough, as luck would have it, that he is able to bear one breast to his attentions. Immediately, his mouth finds her stiff nipple, sucking it sharply and firmly into his mouth. His tongue flicks over the sensitive flesh and Regina's moan is long and needy as she grips his hair again. Anything to keep him right where he is.

It occurs to her briefly, a stray thought through the haze that is her mind at the moment, that she is suppose to be the one seducing _him_ , not the other way around. She should probably be giving him some attention as well versus lying here and reveling in him ravishing her, as tempting as the idea may be.

Sliding her hand down between their bodies, nails scraping lightly over his chest, Regina slips the button of his jeans loose, sliding his zipper down enough that she can slip her hand inside his pants to wrap her hand around his cock. She grips him firmly, giving him a few solid strokes that cause Robin to groan against her breast and buck his hips into her hand.

They are wearing entirely too many clothes, Regina thinks absently. Releasing him with determination, she smirks as he pulls his mouth away from her breast and frowns down at her in confusion. Her hands grip the hem of his sweater and lift, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. His toned chest revealed to her appreciative gaze, Regina grins and slides her hands over his pecs, down his belly before lifting her head to place light kisses over his skin.

Robin's fingers are in her hair, something she's noticed he's fond of doing, running them through her dark locks whenever he can. She smiles and turns her face into his palm as it cups her cheek. Hooking her leg more firmly around his hip and then arching up, Regina uses the momentum to roll them over the bed so she ends up straddling him.

Much better, she thinks, and grins down at him wickedly, grinds her hips against his. Robin's palms slide up her thighs, pushing the hem of her dress higher. And why is she even still wearing it at this point? So she leans down, flicks her tongue against Robin's ear lobe and orders, "Take it off." Eager to oblige her, Robin turns his face into her neck, kisses the soft skin there and nods. Gripping the material more firmly he pulls it up over her ass, then higher to reveal her torso and a tantalizing amount of golden skin before it's up and over her head, tossed carelessly to the floor.

In anticipation of this very moment, Regina had decided to forgo a bra this evening and she's not disappointed by Robin's reaction to her naked chest. He groans and his hands immediately cup her breasts, squeezing gently but firmly and his thumbs rub over her tight nipples. Jolts of pleasure ricochet through her body directly to her core and she moans.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asks her, his gaze hot and thrilling. Lifting his head, Robin presses light, teasing kisses along her skin, "Gorgeous," over the swells of her breast, "incredible," in the v between them, "a marvel," sucking on her nipple once more. From anyone else it would sound like a line, but Regina knows when it comes to Robin every word is sincere. And with him she feels it, feels just as beautiful as he sees her. It's a seductive experience to be sure.

But she'd meant to show him attention with their shift in position and as pleasurable as Robin's mouth on her is Regina wants to torture him. She places her hands on his shoulders, pushes him back so he is lying on the bed again. "I want to taste you," she tells him, a hint of naughtiness in her tone when he looks at her in confusion and as comprehension dawns he groans again, nods his head and swallows visibly.

Regina runs her fingertips along his chest slowly, enjoying the feel of the coarse hair and the contours of his muscles. "You're rather attractive yourself, sir." she compliments with a smirk before she's sliding down his body. Hooking her fingers around the waistband of his jeans, she pulls them off his hips and legs. His boxer briefs are quickly discarded as well and then he's naked before her, his erection jutting out. Regina smiles and slides her index finger up and down the length of him. He's thicker than she had anticipated and as she wraps her hand around him she can't help thinking how amazing it is going to feel when she finally has him inside her.

Already, Robin's breathing is labored and she's barely begun. It sends a thrill of satisfaction down her spine, doubles her determination to make him beg.

Lowering her head, Regina runs the tip of her tongue lightly up his shaft, flicks her tongue over the bead of pearly liquid leaking from the tip of him before licking him again. She does it several more times as Robin slips his fingers through her hair again, holding her lightly to him but not demanding. It makes her smile, that he's still being considerate of her even while she's doing _this_ to him.

And then she's wrapping her lips around him fully, sliding down the length of him and sucking him firmly. Her head bobs up and down as he fills her mouth, Robin's hips jerking when she hollows her cheeks to increase the pressure with which she is sucking him. He tastes warm (and just a bit salty), something distinctly male that arouses her further. Particularly as she listens to the sounds he's making. Grunts and groans that have her even slicker between her thighs than before.

"Oh god...Regina…" Robin's voice breaks through her concentration and Regina grins around his cock. Gives him another hard suck before lifting her head to meet his gaze. She's stroking up and down his length lazily, palm sliding easily now that it is slick with her spit, and Robin's beautiful blue orbs have gone a deep sapphire watching her.

"Hmmmm?" She hums innocently.

Robin shakes his head at her, "Minx," he says simply and grabs her other hand to pull her up to meet him in a kiss. His tongue seeks out her own, pressing firmly as he explores her mouth and Regina groans and places her hand at the base of his neck, holding him to her for a few seconds longer. Breaking the kiss, Robin's voice is deep and raspy when he mutters, "I want to be inside you."

Oh lord, she wants that too. Wants it so, so badly. Nodding her head eagerly in agreement Regina tosses her leg over Robin's hip, straddling him once more. She rocks her hips against him, coating him with her wetness as Robin's hands find purchase on her hips.

But he stills her a moment, just as she's about to sink down onto him and questions, "Condom?"

Shit.

She'd nearly forgotten. Actually had forgotten completely. Hadn't once thought about the very important need for protection in her haste to have this man fill her. What the hell is the matter with her? It's not like her. Not a step she can afford to forget in her line of work.

Yet a bit of foreplay and a blowjob with this man has her ready and willing to toss every bit of sense she possesses out the window. Has her achy and needy and she can't think clearly. Her glands ruling her mind and body. Regina nods her head, shifting down and onto her hip a bit as Robin rolls over onto his side to reach into the draw of his nightstand. Flourishing the tiny square of foil between his index and middle finger he grins at her and flips back. Ripping open the packet and covering himself before they're back to their previous positions.

But Regina's a bit too inside her head now, thrown by her own carelessness and she's distracted. She's still throbbing. Still wet. Still aches to feel him but her mind's distracted and Robin can tell.

So his hand slips down between their bodies, giving her clit a few cursory rubs as he lifts his head to capture her mouth with his. Reassuring her with lips and tongue. It works. Has all those stray thoughts and worries floating right back out of her jumbled brain and all Regina can focus on is how amazing it all feels.

Regina nips Robin's bottom lip, dragging it between her teeth and he groans, rocks his hips up against her as his hands glide over her body. Up her thighs, along the curve of her hip, climbing up her torso to squeeze her breasts as she kisses him again. And again and again. Over and over their lips meet. It's like a drug. The taste of Robin is quite addictive it would seem and Regina knows she's in trouble because she's already hooked.

She wants more. All of him. So she reaches down between them, wraps her hand around his cock and strokes it once from base to tip and back before positioning him at her entrance. Slowly, she sinks down, takes him inch by inch inside of her until he fills her, stretching muscles to accommodate his size.

"Fuck," He gasps, "You feel incredible."

It makes her grin, meeting that steady blue gaze and seeing the proof of what he says reflected back at her. Regina leans down, her lips mere centimeters from his when she whispers, "So do you. I want you so much, Robin." It's what she's supposed to say. But as the words pass her lips Regina realizes it's the absolute truth. She's wanted this since that first moment she saw him in his bar and her desire hasn't abated in the slightest no matter how many ways she tries to reason it away. This moment isn't about anyone but the two of them anymore. Nottingham, the disk, her job. None of it matters as Robin starts thrusting in and out of her.

She's no longer thinking about the fact that she's doing this to steal from him, that this is a necessary task in order to accomplish the job she's been hired to do. All she can consider doing is listening to the demand of their bodies, of the passion that rises up when they touch each other. The rest will have to wait.

They begin moving in earnest, hips rutting against each other while they seek out that delicious friction that comes from him sliding in and out of her. His strokes start off slowly at first, have Regina closing her eyes and tipping her head back on a deep moan. Her hands are resting on Robin's chest, using the leverage to lift her hips as he slides almost all the way out, so just the tip of him is inside her before thrusting back in as she lowers herself back down.

Robin's playing with her nipple again, tweaking it between his fingers and Regina's body is on fire. Pleasure swamps her, sensations mixing and merging together until everything falls away except for where he is touching her. His hands on her breast, his mouth suckling kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, other hand slipping to the place where their bodies are joined together. Nothing else exists.

She leans down, tucks her face into the crook of Robin's neck and inhales his scent. He smells like evergreen and sweat, reminds her of the forest and it's both arousing and comforting. Peppering light, distracted kisses to his skin, her fingers shift up to grip his hair, damp with sweat, as his arms wrap snugly around her back, sliding up and down her spine so they are completely intertwined.

It feels marvelous. _He_ feels amazing. And Regina never wants this to end. But she's close. Feels herself teetering on the edge of release as Robin moves within her. Her clit grinding against him in this position in a way that has her moaning and gasping each time he slides against her. Her teeth sink into his skin, she can't help it. Needs something to ground herself as she leaps into the height of her pleasure and Robin's answering groan turns her on more.

"God - yes - oh, Robin, please." She pleads. Babbles incoherently as he fucks her. She's almost there. Her climax nearly within her grasp.

Together they climb higher and higher toward that peak, that cliff of pleasure as they race to topple over the edge. Her hips rut against his frantically, skin slapping together as he pumps into her and Regina's rise and fall to meet his. They are both so close. And she wants to come with him, wants to reach that high together.

"Robin, I'm so -"

His hips buck faster, jarring her but she's so close she relishes it. "Come for me, baby." He whispers the words hotly in her ear and the sound of his voice, that sexy British accent, and his cock inside her are enough to have her coming. Moaning loudly as her muscles spasm around him, grip him tightly and Robin is groaning, she feels it rumble in his throat before he jerks his hips into her once, twice, three times more and then he's following her over that edge.

Regina collapses against his body. Both their breathing quick and shallow as they attempt to catch their breath after that race to the finish. She needs water, Regina thinks absently, something to quench her dry throat. But it's something that can wait as Robin tightens his arms around her and snuggles his nose into her hair.

"Wow," he exclaims, voice breathless, "That was…" Regina grins smugly, inordinately proud of robbing him of articulate thought.

She presses a kiss to his chest before resting her chin on it to look up at him. "Yes. It was. You're pretty skilled at that, Locksley." And Robin's laugh is music to her ears, makes Regina's heart swell a little as she tightens the arms draped around his chest. Wants to claim it as her own. Who knew such a simple sound could elicit that type of possessive reaction from her? Certainly not Regina.

"Well you're pretty damn good yourself, milady. I almost regret waiting this long to get you naked."

It makes her chuckle and she turns her cheek to rest on his chest again. The steady drumming of Robin's heartbeat beneath her ear. "Well you'll know better next time." It doesn't occur to Regina that this was meant to be the only time. That she's supposed to be distracting him with sex so she can find an opportunity to search his apartment for that disk.

Instead, she closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of closeness that comes in those immediate moments after sex. They shift, Robin pulling off the condom, tying and tossing it into the tiny bin besides his nightstand so he can tuck himself behind her. Her back to his chest and Regina's brain is pleasantly dulled. She finds herself beginning to drift off. Then suddenly realizes the intimacy of lying here, snuggled up with him ready to fall into sleep, when she can't afford to let her emotions become any more involved and she experiences a quick lash of panic. She needs to get up, extricate herself from his hold and get dressed. Immediately.

"I should go." she murmurs, much too content to be wrapped in the hazy afterglow of lovemaking and Robin's arms. It's entirely too comfortable. Natural. She needs to get out. Now. Before she does something stupid she'll surely regret.

His palm rests on her stomach, fingers splayed over her skin and he uses it to pull her body more tightly against his. Skin still slick and pressed together as he spoons her and lightly cups her breast. "Stay." There's an energy that buzzes between them, makes her nerve endings tingle. And it's so seductive. This pull between them.

But it's too intimate. The whole moment, the entire evening actually and Regina hadn't been at all prepared for what Robin would be able to drag from her when she'd knocked on his door earlier. Feeling overwhelms her. And she's not weak. Will not allow herself to be weak but Robin's breath is warm on her neck as his breathing deepens, pulled toward the oblivion of sleep behind her, and her will falters.

Her heart tells her one thing and her head says another. The wise decision would be to listen to the logical reasons it's an absolutely horrible idea to spend an entire night with him but eventually Regina gives into the shouting of her heart and relents.

"Alright. Just for tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's been quite awhile since I posted this but I'm finally continuing it! Woo! This chapter is a bit painful but I promise I will fix it.**

Regina Mills is good at her job. Excels at it as a matter of fact. For as long as she can remember men (and quite a few women) have been dumbstruck by her looks.

Robin Locksley was intended to be an easy assignment. Under no circumstances was she supposed to have fallen in love with him. It's her number one rule. Simple. Don't fall for the target. One Regina has never had a problem with before. So how on earth had she gotten herself tangled up in this mess?

They've spent the last two weeks, since that first night together, unable to keep their hands off one another. She's never felt like this about anyone, not even with her first love, Daniel. And she had loved him fiercely, deeply, before he'd been ripped from her grasp. But nothing has ever been as intense as this pull toward Robin, the way something deep inside her feels content when she's with him.

For a woman who has had nothing but pain and suffering her entire life, it's a feeling more seductive than anything she's ever experienced before. How is she supposed to manage to seduce what she needs out of him when he is constantly turning the tables on her? When everything he does makes her knees go a little weak? When every new thing she learns about him, has her falling deeper and deeper in love with him.

He's kind and generous. Has one of the biggest hearts of anyone Regina has ever met. Will go above and beyond to see her smile or pull a laugh from her. And he listens to her, cares about what she's thinking and feeling, values her opinions on an array of topics. Art, literature, politics, reality television shows, her love for horses and surprisingly enough, children. They never lack for conversation. Being with Robin is easy. Feels like the most natural thing in the world.

And she's been lying to him through every moment of their relationship.

Has already screwed up this potentially wonderful thing in her life that has ended up taking her by complete surprise.

Although, Regina has managed what she'd set out to do. Had found the elusive disk only two days ago when she'd been snooping around his apartment while Robin was showering. Right before she'd joined him under the spray. Her lips twitch at the memory, images of slick skin sliding against each other as they'd teased each other to completion. But the smile turns bitter when her thoughts immediately return to the fact she has to let him go.

His arm is a heavy weight over her waist as he cradles her against his body, their limbs entwined with each others. Robin's breath tickling the back of her neck in his slumber as she stares at the glowing alarm clock on the night stand. The neon green numbers glaring as the shadows grow with the quick onslaught of twilight. It will be dark soon. She should go. She's found the information she has been hired to retrieve. There is no need to linger any longer. No reason her heart should ache at the thought of leaving Robin's arms.

So why can't she make herself get out of the bed?

"You're thinking too hard." His voice cuts through the quiet stillness of the room, startling Regina out of her brooding, makes her jump.

"I thought you were asleep."

His lips press a light kiss to her neck and she desperately tries to ignore the fluttering sensations of pleasure that trickle through her at the contact. _You have to stop this, Regina. He can't mean anything to you. He doesn't mean anything._ She berates herself.

Robin just shakes his head and asks, "What's wrong, love?"

Her heart feels like it's being ripped out of her chest. That's what's wrong. That one singular word cracking and splintering it into a thousand pieces. She needs to get out of here. Right now before she says or does something that will most assuredly cause her future heartache when she is no longer lying naked and safe in his embrace. Like admit she's completely in love with him and it will never work. And she was stupid to have gotten in this deep. This is not the life she is meant to have. Quiet evenings cuddling in bed with a decent, kind, loving man. It's not the life she's chosen for herself. But she can't tell him any of that. So Regina clears her throat, swallows the lump that has formed in it and replies, "Nothing. But I should be going."

Immediately, Robin protests, his arm pulling her more tightly against his chest. "Stay." He cups one of her breasts in his palm (a favored habit meant to distract her as it always does), teasing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger causing Regina to shudder at his touch. It makes her remember the last time he'd said that. The beginning of the end for her, she thinks bitterly. Heart breaking with each passing second. She feels an answering echo of desire begin to heat between her thighs at his attention though, can't help the way her back arches into his touch and her hips rock back into the growing erection pressed against her rear.

She wants to stay. Wants it more than anything else in the world right now. And that is dangerous. So, so very dangerous. Which is precisely the reason why she can't allow it. "Robin…" her protest dies off when he starts nibbling on her earlobe, then suckling kisses down the side of her neck. God he's good with his mouth, has a startling ability to find that spot that makes her toes curl with incredible ease and accuracy. "I have to leave."

Continuing to pepper kisses down her neck and shoulder Robin hums in disagreement before rolling her beneath him. "No. You have to stay right here in this bed while I ravish you." He argues, licks a line down her throat before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking. A moan falls helplessly from her lips, her skin on fire wherever Robin touches. She needs to make him stop. Can't fall back into this trap again. It will only make cutting ties with him more difficult.

Tonight was meant to be a goodbye. One last evening of bliss in Robin's arms. Because after she leaves this room Regina is never going to see him again. The thought makes her heart ache, as if there's a throbbing hole in it already that she knows she will never be able to fill. But there's really no reason to. She's found the evidence she's been hired to seduce out of him, she'll be paid well for the time and effort she's put into her task. And Robin will likely end up in jail… or worse...

Regina has never been concerned with the consequences of what she does for a living in the past. It's not for her to worry or judge and more often than not the people she seduces information from deserve what's coming to them. But Robin is different. Deep down in her dark and battered heart Regina knows that's not who he is. All he'd been trying to do was survive. She can certainly respect that. Admires it even. He doesn't deserve to be punished for it. But what is she supposed to do?

Nottingham will never rest until he's taken Robin down for stealing from him and she's positive he will have no qualms about taking her down with him. Robin's mouth has migrated to her other breast, sucking determinedly on the nipple as he toys with the one he's just abandoned between his fingers, kneading her breast gently in his palm. A wave of self loathing washes over Regina at what she's doing, how she's about to betray Robin's trust, and she can't take it anymore. Pushing him away she wiggles off of the bed, catches a glimpse of his confused and concerned expression before she's turning her back and searching for her bra and panties, strewn haphazardly across the room in their frantic rush to get each other naked earlier.

"Regina…" his voice saying her name cuts her, rubbing salt in the rapidly expanding wound in her heart. She never uses her real name. Too risky in her line of work. What on earth had possessed her not to create a cover with him she will never know. And she's paying for it now. "What's the matter? Did I do something to offend you?" He asked.

Clipping the bra she'd finally spotted (hanging off the corner of the laundry basket sitting in the corner) at her back she shakes her head, still not meeting Robin's eyes. "No, of course not. I've got something I have to take care of. Slipped my mind until just now." It's a flimsy lie, one she knows he will see right through, but it's the best Regina can come up with at the moment. Mind whirling with her need to escape the suddenly suffocating atmosphere of the tiny room. She wiggles into the panties she snags from the floor and pulls her silk blouse over her head a minute later. Where the hell are her slacks?

She hears Robin shift on the bed, mattress squeaking as he moves and her breathing stops altogether when his hands grip her biceps, her body tensing immediately. His nose nestles into her hair as he whispers into her ear, "Hey...slow down. Talk to me, Regina. What's going on?"

In that exact moment time seems to stop, clarity washing over her, and she knows what she's going to have to do. The only thing that will make him cut ties with her. Even if she left right now and never contacted him again, never spoke to him, that wouldn't stop Robin from coming after her, from seeking her out. No the only way this can end is with her breaking both of their hearts.

So she turns in his arms, ignoring the concerned expression on his face, the underlying love that shines in his gaze, and puts on the mask she's mastered. "I think this has run it's course, Robin, you and me."

He frowns, brow furrowed in a way that is equal parts adorable and heart wrenching. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Regina lifts a hand to cup his cheek, "It was fun while it lasted, and the sex has been amazing," she smirks at him, wiggles her eyebrows and does her best to hide the fact that every fiber of her being is protesting her words. "But I think it's time we both move on. Don't you? Why spoil the fun by dragging it out?"

He's looking at her as if she's grown a second head, like she's completely lost her mind. And maybe she has. She's gone and fallen in love with him hasn't she? Clearly she's lost a few marbles along the way. That's the only explanation she can come up with for why she's allowed herself to get caught up in this mess, allowed herself to fall head over heels in love with him. _Idiot_. Damn him for sneaking his way past all her carefully constructed defenses.

And then Robin lets out a hearty chuckle and Regina narrows her eyes at him. "You're putting me on right?" He must see she's serious because his face falls, forehead pinching in befuddlement. "Regina…" He pauses, and his expression shifts to one of wounded anger as he argues, "I love you. You know I'm in love with you. This isn't a casual affair you can just walk away from. We aren't just having fun."

Regina attempts a sneer, isn't quite sure she pulls it off all that well, but it's the best she can manage while her heart's bleeding quietly inside her chest. "Robin, we've only known each other a few weeks. And we've had a few laughs, some stupendous sex, but that's all it's been. I don't feel that way about you."

"That's a lie."

He's angry, furious. His muscles are near to vibrating the more she speaks, tense and stiff as he glares at her but she notices the underlying hurt behind his eyes. The confusion. And who can blame him? She's essentially been leading him on for weeks, making him believe she feels the same way he does (which of course is the truth, but that's entirely irrelevant), and now she's doing a complete 180 on him out of the blue. It would give anyone a bit of whiplash. But Regina needs something to push him away and this is the only method to which she knows how.

Dropping her gaze from his, Regina's eyes dart around the room. Anywhere but that clear blue gaze that is capable of seeing straight into her soul. Her emotions are already on edge, her resolve to cut ties thin as it is, and the last thing she needs is for Robin to realize she's lying. She spots her pants next to the nightstand then and takes the few steps needed to bend and pick them up. Quickly inserting each leg into them as she says quietly, "I'm sorry, Robin, but it's not. I don't want anything serious. Clearly you've thought this is more than it is, but I'm not interested. So we should end it before we ruin everything good we've had the past month."

He strides over to her, wraps his fingers around her biceps again and forces her eyes to meet his. "Tell me that to my face, Regina. Look me in the eye and tell me you aren't just as in love with me as I am with you and I'll let you walk away."

Regina swallows heavily. Her throat feels tight, like she can't get enough oxygen to her brain. And maybe it's the way he's looking at her, like he sees right through her, that's stealing her breath. Or maybe it's the fact she knows this is it. The moment of truth. Sink or swim. And her heart is screaming at her to let herself drown in him, in the emotions he pulls from her. They can figure out the rest. But Regina knows it's a lie. She doesn't really have a choice. She has to do this.

"I don't love you, Robin."

The second the words leave her lips, Regina regrets them. They're not true and watching the way Robin's expression falls breaks her heart all over again. But she bites her tongue, uses the pain to help maintain her resolve as he steps away from her, removes his hands from her body and drops them to his sides. "Well then, I guess there's nothing left for us to say." His voice is pained, drills that knife Regina's stabbed in their hearts deeper. "I think you should go."

It's too late to take it back. Leaves Regina with no choice but to nod her head and turn to leave. Her purse and shoes had been dropped by the front door. She'll grab them on her way out, positive Robin won't follow. She hesitates in the doorway, hand gripping the frame as she turns her head back to look at him in the near darkness of the room. His face is shadowed, barely visible now that the sun's completely set, but he looks like he's just been gutted. Regina knows the feeling well.

Her voice is quiet, barely audible enough for Robin to hear her as she says, "I hope you have a nice life, Robin. Truly." And turns to walk out of it for good.

. . .

The wind bites against Regina's cheeks as she walks down the crowded street, weaving in and around people. All the while the disk she'd stolen from Robin burning a hole in her bag as she wrestles with what she is going to do, what she is going to say to Nottingham. Does she hand it over to him? That's what he's hired her to obtain after all and she's succeeded. It would be all too easy to pass it along, collect the remainder of her fee and disappear. Except for the fact it means selling out the man who has stolen her heart and stubborn-independent-needs-no-one-Regina-Mills isn't at all sure she can stomach the notion any longer.

Damn him. Damn Robin Locksley for breaking down every single one of her walls and making her _care._

Regina pushes open the door to the café she'd been instructed to meet at, scans the cozy space with no sign of the man she is supposed to be meeting. Of course not. What mob boss shows up early to a meeting? She orders a cappuccino and settles into one of the tables near the back. Her stomach is in knots, twisting and turning with each passing minute. Give Nottingham the disk or pretend she's yet to find it and disappear before there can be any repercussions? The question plagues her mind on a loop until eventually Regina can't take it anymore and pulls out her phone as a distraction.

A poor choice when an image of her and Robin appears on the screen. He has his arms wrapped around her from behind, holding the camera out to capture the both of them as he presses a kiss to her forehead and Regina grins like a fool, her laughter and amusement at Robin's insistence they need to document the moment evident on her face. It had been on one of their dates. They'd simply been walking along, admiring the view of the setting sun when Robin had pulled her into his embrace, cuddled her into him and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. That moment had been one of Regina's happiest in her life. So far away now. And it feels as if there is a vice around her heart as she recalls it. There won't be anymore moments like that. Not now that she's gone and broken his heart. Robin had later stolen her phone, thief that he is, she thinks wryly, and set it as her background. To remind her how much he loves her, he'd said.

It's not until she feels a single tear trickle slowly down her cheek that Regina realizes she's on the verge of crying, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. She quickly wipes the evidence away, scolding herself. Now is not the time to show weakness. Hadn't her mother taught her love is weakness? When will she learn? Regina wonders and takes a sip of her coffee to calm her nerves.

He walks through the door not a minute later and Regina waits for his gaze to lock on hers, the sickeningly sweet smirk on his face making her skin crawl. She never should have taken this job, Regina berates herself. Nottingham had given her a bad feeling from the get-go but she'd ignored her instincts in favor of the large pay off (enough to set her up for the next few years, to travel without a care in the world) and now she finds herself in the middle of a potentially deadly situation. _You're an idiot, Mills._

Regina notes the two men who have subtly slipped into the cafe behind him as he makes his way to where she sits. "Ms. Colter, a pleasure to see you." The slime catches her hand in his fingers, lifting it to place a kiss on her knuckles, lingering a few seconds longer than necessary, and Regina fights the urge to rip her hand away.

"Mr. Nottingham," she returns with a small smile.

"I'm so glad you were able to pull yourself away from your task for this meeting. I trust it's going well? It's been over a month now, Regina. Either Locksley is much cleverer than I've given him credit for, something I know to be untrue," he pauses, sets a stern look upon her, "Or someone has been slacking on the job."

So they are bypassing the pleasantries it would seem. "It's not that simple I'm afraid to tell you." Regina replies evenly, keeping her expression neutral as her mind is spinning. This is it. The moment of truth. Does she lie through her teeth or betray Robin?

"Oh?" He questions, one bushy eyebrow lifting. "I was told you were the best and I expect timely results from someone of your reputation."

Regina's lips tip up at the corners in a smile that's enough to make grown men fall to their knees and counters, "Exactly. I am the best. And I didn't get there by half assing my way through a job." She rubs her thumb along the edge of her to go cup lid, the only outward sign of the nerves ricocheting through her. "Robin isn't the type to simply fall into bed with a woman he barely knows, to let her deep enough into his life for me to find what you desire. And building that relationship takes time."

Nottingham grins wickedly, something in his eyes making Regina's skin crawl. "I see. And just how well has Mr. Locksley gotten to know you, Ms. Colter?" He inquires.

The use of her last name, the one she uses professionally, reminds Regina how close she'd actually let Robin get. She hadn't pretended to be anyone else with him. Well, not in the ways that truly matter. Had allowed him a glimpse of the real Regina Mills beneath the mask. And still he doesn't really know her. How can he when she's spent their entire association lying to him only to toss him aside? _He'll be better off without me that's for certain_ , she repeats to herself for the umteeth time.

Forcing herself to focus, Regina pushes those thoughts away and smirks at the man across the table from her. "He knows exactly what I want him to know."

Even his laugh sounds sinister somehow and Regina prays that this meeting will be over as quickly as possible. She wants as much distance between herself and Nottingham as she can get. "Well, I admire your devotion. However," he leans forward, his voice dropping a bit as he tells her, "let me remind you I am not a patient man, Regina. And despite whatever tactics you wish to utilize, I don't give a damn about them. I want what belongs to me. Have you found the disk yet or not?"

Regina inhales slowly through her nose, resists the urge to grip her purse to her chest and tell him to go to hell. She can feel the disk calling to her from where she has it stashed, but her eyes never leave Nottingham's as she tells him, "No. Not yet." Her blood is roaring through her veins, pounding in her ears as that vice on her heart loosens a fraction. She just can't hand Robin over to this monster, she loves him too much damn it and Regina knows she would never forgive herself. Whatever the consequences of her decision to protect Robin may be she'll deal with them as they come. Before Nottingham's irritation has a chance to rear its head she's continuing with, "But I'm close. I believe I know where he would have it hidden. I just have to orchestrate an opportunity to steal it."

He nods, fingers curled into a fist on the table. "Very well. You have a week and then I want that disk in my hands. Or things start to get ugly. For you and your boyfriend."

"Understood." Regina agrees, anything to move him along, to end this awful encounter.

"Then I believe our business is finished for the time being." He turns his head, catches the eye of one of the men who had come in behind him and spent the duration of their conversation sitting a few tables over, and nods. Immediately, the man is rising out of his chair and heading for the door. Nottingham then turns his gaze back to hers. "Allow me to walk you out, Ms. Colter?"

Regina nods, isn't foolish enough to think the offer was a request. As she gathers her things, Regina slips her arm through the handles of her purse and slides it up to rest on her shoulder, hugging it a bit tighter to her body than necessary as she follows him from the café.

Just outside the door, he turns to her, leaning down to place a kiss to her cheek and Regina can't quite hide the way her body tenses at the contact. Thankfully, he ignores it, whispering into her ear. "One week, Regina."

Nottingham's breath washes over her cheek as he pulls away and Regina fights the urge to vomit. He's repulsive, disgusting, but she's not exactly in a position to argue at the moment. She's gotten herself into a wreck, that's for damn sure. Over a man, she thinks. A man she was stupid enough to fall in love with and now everything she's worked so hard to build is about to unravel around her. She knows better, Regina chides herself, waiting until Nottingham has slid into the back of the black town car and it's turned around the block before she pivots around to head back to her apartment. She needs a drink and a plan.

That's when she sees him. Robin. Standing across the street with an expression a blend of bewilderment and repressed anger.

Her heart stops, panic gripping her for the span of a few seconds before she recovers from the shock of seeing him there. How long has he been here? How much had he seen? If the simmering rage in his gaze is any indication, likely far too much. She continues walking to the corner of the block, Robin crossing the street to meet her.

She doesn't get the chance to say anything before Robin is questioning, "Who are you?" in a tone she's never heard from him. He's livid. And she can't really blame him for it. She's spent their entire relationship pretending to be someone else after all. "What the hell are you doing with _him_?"

Regina ignores the question, "What are you doing here, Robin?"

"I followed you," he says as if it's nothing. "I wanted to talk to you, make you see reason. And the more I thought about it after you'd left the more none of it made any sense. Though i'm starting to get the picture now." He's glaring at her, that muscle in his jaw twitching, and Regina feels another lick of self loathing. He doesn't deserve any of this and it's all her fault for bringing it back into his life. "Now tell me what the hell you were doing with Nottingham? Do you have any idea who he is!"

Robin is nearly shouting, not quite, but is definitely loud enough that they are drawing more than a few stares from passersby. "Can we discuss this somewhere else? Please?" She requests, looping her hand around his wrist to pull him down the street. There's an alley just up the block that will afford them at least a modicum of privacy. When Robin rips his hand from her grip it's like a knife to her gut.

"Fine." He follows her until they are off the sidewalk and turns to her angrily. "Now talk. What the hell is going on, Regina?"

She hesitates, unsure what to tell him. Regina hadn't wanted to hurt him but she should have known that no matter what she'd said to him Robin wouldn't just let her walk away. Should have anticipated he would come after her. It's one of the traits she loves about him, whether she'll admit it or not. Still, she hadn't been prepared for _this_.

"Regina!"

She flinches at his tone and sighs, resigned, might as well be honest. What else does she have to lose at this point? "He hired me." She tells him.

"Hired you? Hired you for what?" He questions, brows drawn together in confusion. "Regina, he is involved in the Irish mafia! Do you realize how dangerous he is? What he could do to you?!"

"I'm well aware of who he is, Robin, and, yes, I know what type of influence he has." Regina gripes.

Robin shakes his head, paces a few steps deeper into the alley before turning on his heel and walking back to her. "Then why the hell would you get involved with him? What did he hire you to do?"

Here it is. The moment of truth, the point of no return. Once she tells him the truth he'll never forgive her, will never look at her with love in his eyes again, never hold her in his arms and make her feel safe even when she doesn't deserve it. There will be no more sweet, gentle kisses or caresses. No more passion filled nights where he makes her cry out in ecstasy. Regina feels the loss of him already and a part of her just wants to run, to run far, far away and pretend none of this ever happened. She's good at running, she could do it. But Robin deserves more, deserves better, and she can't hide from this.

So she takes a deep breath and admits, "He hired me to seduce you."

Robin stares at her in shock, his mouth opening and closing several times as he tries to process what she's said. Regina wants to melt into the cement at her feet as she watches the emotions flicker over Robin's features. Shock, confusion, denial, anger. They are plain as day on his face and she hates herself for what she's done. She is an awful person.

Comprehension dawns as pain joins the plethora of feelings. "So it was all a lie? Everything you've ever told me about yourself was a lie? You coming into The Major Oak, the flirting, the connection, the sex? None of it meant anything to you, then." She wants to tell him no, that he's wrong. But of course he isn't. That's exactly how their relationship had begun and just because things had shifted into something more for her part way in doesn't negate that she's deceived him. He remains something she can't have.

His voice is surprisingly calm (a direct contradiction to the storm brewing behind those beautiful blue eyes that make her knees weak) and even keeled when he asks, "Why? What was he hoping to get out of it? What were you supposed to find for him?"

Regina's heart clenches. It may be true that she's already decided not to give Nottingham what he wants, consequences be damned. She just can't do that to Robin, won't allow him to be punished for something he did in his youth, and only to protect his friends. She'll deal with whatever the bastard has in store for her as a result. But it's going to hurt Robin anyway.

"He knows you're the one who stole the disk, Robin." It takes a moment for him to process what she's said, recognition dawning on his face as he stares at her in bewilderment. She's sure he'd thought that part of his life was behind him and here she is dragging it all back up again. Regina quickly elaborates, "He still blames you for the break in, for the loss of his merchandise and his scapegoat. Nottingham knows you're the one who stole the disk of the security footage."

Robin's temper flares up as he protests, "I did that to protect a friend! To save one of my best mates from going to prison because he was stupid enough to get involved with that weasel and didn't see that the entire thing was a setup!" Regina knows this, had deduced that much after having come to know what an honorable man Robin is. And how deeply loyal he is to his friends. It's the only reason his involvement with them had made any sense. One viewing of the tape with zero footage of him on it had been a rather large clue that there were other motivating factors as well.

He turns on his heel, storming farther into the alley, hands running through his hair at his temples as he tries to process what she has just told him, before pacing back to her. All Regina can do is stand there and watch. She has no right to comfort him, however much she wants to. And she highly doubts any reassurances from her will mean anything to him at the moment.

Halting in front of her, Robin studies her face, anger and resignation emanating off him in waves. "I suppose you've found it then? Probably already handed it over to the bastard I'm sure." And she can see him scolding himself for not destroying the evidence in the first place, has no trouble reading him whatsoever. If only this entire situation hadn't turned into such a disaster. "It's not as if you haven't had ample access to my apartment, my life." He scoffs.

Should she tell him the truth? Regina wrestles with herself, debating what the best course of action is. She has no intention of giving it to Nottingham, but at the same time that disk is the only bit of leverage she has over both of them. And she might need that to get herself out of this. Self-preservation has always been her focus first and foremost.

Biting her lower lip, Regina stares at him, remaining silent until eventually Robin tosses up his hands in exasperation. "You know what? Forget it. It doesn't matter. You've screwed me over either way." He takes a step closer to her, invading Regina's space until their faces are only a few inches apart. Her gaze is trapped by his, her pulse pounding in her veins as Robin's next words slice her to the core. "Stay the hell away from me, Regina, and stop meddling in my life. I don't want to see or speak to you ever again."

Robin pauses for a moment longer, his labored breathing warm on her face, before he's stepping back and turning away. He stalks out of the alley and around the corner but not before she sees the hurt and betrayal flicker over his face once more.

Regina stands there, takes the few steps backwards required until she can press her back to the brick wall behind her and takes a few deep, calming breaths. Her heart is thumping like a racehorse, having shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Well she's done it. Screwed up again and made the one person she's cared about more than anyone in her entire life despise her.

Nevertheless, Regina Mills is a fighter. And however much pain she may be in she will not let it drag her down, pushing off the wall, straightening her clothes and striding out of the alley toward her apartment.

But she damn well needs a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

The pounding on the door stirs Regina from her curled up position on the couch where she'd finally succumbed to her misery. Her brain is foggy, fuzzy from a mixture of the full bottle of wine she foolishly downed and sleep, and it takes her a minute to comprehend what's happening. With a groan, Regina lifts herself to her feet, sways slightly and winces as her head protests the movement. Stumbling to her front door where someone is continuing to pound away, she grips the handle, jerking it open in annoyance without a thought as to who could be on the other side until, "Robin…"

What is he doing here? He hates her. Doesn't want anything to do with her. Told her exactly that only a few hours ago. Not that Regina can really blame him. She's screwed it all up. But that means he definitely should not be showing up on her doorstep. Maybe she's still dreaming.

"Why?" Robin's voice is angry, betrays all of the emotions he's feeling just as it always does and Regina hates herself a little bit more hearing the tone. Can't he just leave her alone to wallow in her own self-hatred? Hasn't she hurt him enough? Now he's back for more? Regina's just not sure she has it in her for another round with him. Not right now when her heart is already miserable and bleeding, still raw from their blow up earlier. "I want to know why you did it, Regina."

She sighs, knuckles whitening as she grips the door handle harder. "I was hired to do a job, Robin. That's what I do. That's it." There's a dull throbbing in the back of her skull and all she wants is to go back to sleep. Why won't he go away?

But Robin's shaking his head, eyes tormented. "No. You were hired to sleep with me to get your information. You could have left it at that." His gaze burns into Regina's, desperate for an answer and she's terrified of the direction this is headed. "Why pretend to care about a relationship with me when all you wanted was that disk? Why, Regina?"

Her first instinct is to lie. But she's lied to him so much already that Regina just can't handle yet another on her conscious. It's not like the truth will make any difference anyway. He hates her. It doesn't matter that she'd changed her mind, had refused to give Nottingham the information he'd wanted in order to protect Robin. And hopefully once she tells him he will leave her alone in peace.

Face twisting into a scowl, she spats out, "Because I fell in love with you, you idiot."

For the spanse of a heartbeat time seems to stop. Then Robin's lips are crashing into her own, have her stumbling backwards into her apartment, door swinging shut behind them, as Robin presses her against the wall. His finger weave through her already disheveled hair, mussing it further as his lips rage war on hers. His tongue runs along her bottom lip, sweeping inside her mouth when Regina's opens eagerly for him.

They shouldn't be doing this. She should not be kissing him. He should not be kissing her. But it feels good, eases the pain of being away from him the last few days just a little bit and Regina is helpless against it. A victim of the love she feels for him. Robin's mouth breaks away from hers, but only far enough that he can suck kisses along her jaw, down her throat until Regina is letting out a deep moan. Her hand gripping his hair, tugging him closer to her as her hips arch into his automatically.

Though his mouth on her skin is distracting as hell, Regina tries to pull her thoughts together to resemble some semblance of sanity. "Robin, what—" He cuts off her protest, however, covering her mouth with his again and Regina groans. Winding her arms around his neck she pulls him closer, her leg hooking around his hip as she grinds against him. Robin is rocking against her core, the hard line of his arousal pressed against her clit, Regina's lace panties and silk sleep shorts barely providing any barrier.

Their lips part, scarcely centimeters from each other as they breathe heavily and Robin huffs out, "I need you." His forehead tips down to rest on hers, his eyes closed, scrunched in a way that makes him look as if he's in pain. "God, I am so angry with you, Regina, but damn it, I love you too."

Regina wants to weep. She doesn't deserve his love, doesn't deserve to have this incredible, generous man in her life in any capacity after what she's done to him. And yet here he is. Professing his love for her despite all of it and she doesn't know what to say. How to respond. Never in a million years would she have pictured them standing here in this moment.

Before she has a chance to respond Robin's mouth is capturing hers again. His hand sliding down from her shoulder to cup her breast, teasing her nipple through the thin silk of her camisole. His hips are grinding against hers, pressing her more firmly against the wall at her back. When Robin starts nipping his way down her throat, then her chest, until he can take a nipple into his mouth, Regina does nothing to stop him.

Apparently they are about to have sex in the foyer of her apartment. She's still a little drunk from the wine she'd consumed earlier, wonders again, briefly, if perhaps she's dreaming all of this. Maybe she's still passed out on her couch and Robin isn't really here. She's imagined this unexpected reunion. His tongue on her bare skin as he pulls the edge of her shirt down to release her breast to his attention tosses that notion out the window. Not even her imagination could possibly feel this incredible.

Though she may still be confused as to what is happening, Regina has no intention of being a mere bystander in the proceedings. Her palms slide down Robin's back as she slips her hands beneath his shirt, nails scraping slightly over bare skin. Pushing the offending material upward, her breast pops free of Robin's mouth as he helps her remove his shirt and toss it aside. He does the same to her, hands squeezing her hips for a moment before he's lifting her teddy and slipping it from her body. His mouth latches back on her breast a second later, sucking and biting at her nipple while he twists the other between his thumb and index finger.

Regina moans loudly, tipping her head back against the wall as she revels in what Robin is doing to her. Feels like she's on fire, her skin heating, flush with arousal as he works her up. Maneuvering her arm between their bodies, Regina brushes her fingertips down his chest, cupping the bulge in his pants and rubbing slightly, delighting in the low moan her actions elicit from Robin. Then her fingers slip beneath the waistband of his jeans, teasing for a moment or two before she's slipping the button of them free and sliding her hand inside to grip him.

He hisses when her fingers wrap around him, already hard as a rock and Regina's arousal skyrockets with the realization of how much he wants her. How he's unable to stay away despite the hurt hovering between them. These aren't exactly ideal circumstances for coming together this way, but at least they still have this. The physical desire neither can seem to quell. And she posses very little will power where Robin is concerned. Has proven that quite effectively already.

Even so, Regina takes a surprising amount of pride in the way Robin's hips rock into her palm, the muffled groans he can't quite restrain as she pumps her hand up and down the length of him. She's learned all the things that drive him crazy over the last month. Knows exactly how to touch to have him begging for her and uses it to her advantage. Swipes her thumb over the head of him and twists her wrist on each downward stroke, turning the other direction on her way back up and Robin's panting against her overheated skin. Tiny sweat droplets popping up along his hairline as she continues teasing him and Regina notices her own perspiration, the dew along the back of her neck and the little rivulets of sweat sliding down the v between her breasts. When did it get so hot in here? Probably around the time he'd pinned her against the wall now that she thinks about it.

Robin retaliates against her teasing by sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin where neck and shoulder meet, sends shivers rippling through her limbs as she gasps and moans. There's an edge of violence to his actions, spewed by the anger still bubbling beneath the surface, but it doesn't frighten her. Regina knows Robin would never hurt her, not really. And it's exciting. Him losing control like this. Makes her want him even more.

Lurking under the surface of their entire exchange is this _need_. A longing deep in her gut that even with the way they are devouring each other they can't quite satisfy. She feels it in Robin's touch. Like no matter what they do to each other or how hard they try it will never be enough. This desperate desire to possess the other all consuming.

Then his teeth and tongue are dragging their way down her body, between her breasts, down her torso, until he's dropping to his knees before her. _Oh, god_ , she thinks when he hooks his fingers around the waistband of her shorts and tugs them down bare legs. He leans forward, places a few light kisses to the soft skin of her thighs and looks up at her. Those deep blue irises filled with desire and adoration and it causes Regina's breath to catch in her throat. What on earth did she ever do to deserve to have Robin look at her that way? Certainly none of her actions the few weeks have warranted it.

Running the tip of his nose along the edge of her panties, he grins wickedly and discards those as well, proceeding to slowly lick a line up her sex. "Mmmmm," he growls before wrapping his mouth around her clit and giving it a firm suck. One that has Regina gasping in surprise at the jolt of sensitive pleasure and her hips bucking up toward his mouth.

Robin's hands immediately move from where they have been sliding up and down her thighs to her hip bones, holding them in place as Robin works his mouth on her sex.

His tongue lapping at her eagerly, collecting every bit of her desire he can before it's sliding down and into her. Dipping into her wet heat to tease. Regina tosses her head back, squeezing her eyes shut when she can practically feel her eyeballs rolling backward at the steady stream of pleasure coursing through her limbs.

For the next few minutes (has he really only been at this that long? For all she can tell Robin could have been at this for hours, Regina's sense of time vanishing as he fucks her with his mouth) Robin slides his tongue in and out of her, licking every inch of her he can reach and it drives Regina wild. As if she weren't already losing her mind.

His face is pressed deliciously between her thighs, trapped exactly where her body craves him most and it's such a heady, erotic sensation Regina feels herself galloping toward the finish line. "Robinnnn…" she lets out with a guttural groan. High pitched. Very nearly a whine. "I'm gonna...oh...don't stop. Please don't stop." Regina begs. Doesn't care how it makes her sound. She needs to come. Is so close.

 _Oh God, he's good at that_ , she praises through the incoherent thoughts babbling around in her mind as he pushes her closer and closer to orgasm. It's hard to focus. Every one of her senses narrowed in on Robin's mouth, his tongue thrusting in and out of her, replaced by two of his fingers when he decides in favor of flicking his tongue over that sensitive bundle of nerves instead. Her left hand shoots out to anchor herself to the table beside her, the other gripping his hair like a lifeline as she moans loudly. And if her neighbors are listening they're certainly getting an earful, but Regina can't contain herself. Not when she's so close — just a few more—

Suddenly Robin's mouth is pulling away, fingers slipping out of her and he's rocking back on his heels to stand. Glaring at him, she stutters, "What the—" but he's shutting her up with a bruising kiss. Regina can taste herself on him, musky and sweet, and his stubble is damp with her own arousal.

"I want to be inside you."

Oh. Okay. Of course. That's fine. Perfect actually because she wants the same thing. But she'd been so close to that edge before being roughly jerked back, complains as much while Robin grins naughtily. And Regina contemplates whether that had been his intention all along. To get her all riled up and then deny her release at the last second. If it's some kind of twisted punishment for lying to him.

The jerk. Even if she deserves it.

Robin's managed to shove his jeans the rest of the way down his legs and cover the erection jutting out between his thighs while she'd been lost in her thoughts. But now he's inching closer, running a hand over her hip as he grips the base of his cock with the other and slides it along her wetness, through her folds and along her clit. They both release twin moans at the contact and Regina forgets all about punishments and what this does or does not mean.

He grips her thigh, wrapping it around his hip and bending his knees slightly for just the right angle to slip inside her. It's slow at first. Just the tip of him. Then he's filling her completely and Regina wants to weep at how right it feels to be joined with him like this.

"Bloody hell, Regina, you're soaking wet."

She can't help the laugh that that escapes her throat. He's spent the last however many minutes driving her wild with his mouth and chooses _now_ to point that out? With a sassy smirk, Regina shoots him a look, nudging her hips against his pointedly, urging him to move, as she quips, "Just now figuring that out are you?"

Their hips rock lazily back and forth, rubbing in a way that has that wetness pooling around his cock and Robin leans down, bites her lower lip between his teeth and murmurs, "You're a damn minx. You know that?" And then he's thrusting into her, the length of him slamming into her repeatedly.

Regina grins, wraps her arms around his neck to pull him more tightly against her, leveraging her weight as Robin's hand slides down her other thigh and hoists it up too, Regina's legs circling his waist now. The move drives him deeper, causes him to hit that spot inside her that just borders on painful, a touch too deep, but it's perfect. Right now in this moment she wants him to bury himself inside her, to be one with him without anything separating them a second longer.

The slippery friction as he rocks in and out of her is incredible and Regina feels herself climbing back toward the high she'd been chasing earlier. She nips his earlobe, tugging it between her teeth, gratified by the deep groan Robin strangles against her neck. And then his mouth is back on hers and they're drowning in each other. Tongues exploring each other's mouths, battling, teeth scraping. It's hot and arousing and Regina loses herself in Robin some more.

His hips are grinding against her clit on every inward and outward stroke, her body tingling each time Robin brushes against it. Suddenly, her muscles are tightening, she's almost there, shouting Robin's name as he pushes harder into her and then Regina is tipping over that edge. Her orgasm taking her by surprise and her walls spasm around Robin's cock. Regina sinks her teeth into Robin's shoulder, attempting to muffle the screams she can't control.

"Oh, god, Regina…" and his voice is deep, gravely, desire dripping from that sexy British accent. It drives Regina crazy, has her tightening around him more as another wave sweeps her under, her body convulsing around him. And then he's spilling his release, hips jerking firmly into her a few more times.

Time seems to still for a few moments. Robin's forehead dropping to her shoulder as they both struggle to catch their breath. Her legs are still wrapped around his hips, his arms cradling her bottom to support her as he begins to soften inside her. The position they are in against the wall beginning to become uncomfortable now that their desire is no longer consuming them. Regina runs her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, tilting her head so her cheek can rest atop his head for a moment as she closes her eyes. She feels Robin's breath tickling her neck as he lets out a sigh and lifts his head. He meets her eyes, but she can't quite read the expression in the deep blue depths as he lets her down, her muscles aching in protest as they unwind from around his hips.

Biting her lower lip sheepishly, Regina drops her gaze. What now? She's not foolish enough to believe this changes anything. The air around them is fraught with the tension between them, even after the release they've both just achieved. Robin's hand comes up to push the hair that's fallen into her face behind her ear and Regina lifts her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes a bit watery as she struggles to keep tears at bay, her emotions on a twisting roller coaster as of late.

He starts to speak but Regina cuts him off, "Robin, what was this?" Because she needs to know. If him coming to her was just some way to relieve pent up tension, a bit of hate sex before he walks out of her life for good, she needs to know. But he'd said he loved her. And the part of her that's desperately in love with him wants to believe they still have a chance even if she is certain it's impossible.

Dropping his hand, Robin lets out a sigh. "Why don't we get dressed and then we can talk?"

Regina nods, though confused. "I thought you never wanted to speak to me again." It had been the last thing he'd said to her before storming off after their argument earlier. And as much as she hates to admit it, the words had gutted her, stuck in her mind and eventually spurred her decision to come home and drown her sorrows in alcohol to begin with.

"Well, it turns out no matter how angry I am with you I can't seem to stay away." Robin answers (doesn't sound overly thrilled with the fact) as he discards the used condom and pulls his jeans back up, zipping and buttoning them so they rest comfortably on his hips as Regina slips back into her panties and camisole. She's just about to bend to retrieve her shorts when Robin's hand reaches out and circles her wrist, pulling her into him and wrapping his arm around her waist, their bodies flush against each other. There's heat emanating from his bare chest and despite everything the woodsy scent of him surrounds her, comforts her. "I want answers, Regina. All of them. No more lies."

She nods. Will tell him whatever he wants to know. What does she have to lose at this point really? And if there's a chance they may be able to salvage their relationship Regina will do whatever it takes. Robin kisses her lightly before she lets him lead her backwards toward the couch, her shorts and his shirt forgotten on the floor, as they sink down onto the cushions.

"What do you want to know?" she asks.

"Was any of it real?" Robin responds immediately. And she's not shocked that's what he's asked, but she is surprised that it's the question he's led with considering the position he's in not being in possession of that blasted disk.

Regina's voice is open and honest when she replies, "It started as nothing more than a job. People pay me to seduce information out of others." She's never been ashamed of what she does until this moment, having to look into Robin's questioning baby blues and admit that she manipulates and sleeps with people for money. Suddenly she feels dirty. Unworthy of the man she's trying to hold onto. Why would he ever want to be with someone like her?

"So you don't actually work in marketing?" he interrupts her self deprecating musings and Regina shakes her head, tells him that was a lie. Just part of her cover and he nods, absorbing the information, gesturing for her to continue.

"Five weeks ago I was approached by Nottingham to get into your good graces and seduce and then steal the disk from you." _Has it really only been that long?_ She wonders to herself. So much has happened in so short a time. Logically Regina knows it's crazy to feel so strongly toward someone she's just met, but when she's with Robin everything just seems to click. Has from the first time they'd met. And she knows how rare it is to find that. She continues with, "He offered me a pretty hefty fee for something relatively simple so I didn't question it at the time."

Regina pauses, drops her gaze from Robin, unsure how her next words will be received. She lifts her eyes and meets his. Taking a risk, Regina reaches out her hand and grasps Robin's, grateful when he doesn't pull away from her while she silently pleads for him to believe her as she tells him, "But then I met you and it was like something inside me just fell into place, like a missing puzzle piece finding it's home. And I don't know what happened. Somewhere along the way things changed on me and I wasn't just spending time with you as a means to an end." Her voice is quiet, barely audible as she whispers, "I fell in love with you and I hated lying to you. But I didn't have much of a choice at that point."

Robin's barely said anything all through her confession as Regina watches him expectantly, her shoulders tense and she very nearly pulls her hand away from his. He anticipates the movement before she can follow through and turns his hand over to weave their fingers together, his thumb rubbing along the side of her palm. His tone serious as he asks, "So what we had between us was real?"

She lets out a tense chuckle, nods her head and assures, "My feelings for you are most definitely real."

He nods, slowly, lets out the breath she hadn't realized he'd been holding on an exhale and lets his gaze drop to the floor. Robin's silent for a moment before he says, "I know you have the disk, Regina, I checked and it's gone." His eyes meet hers, weary and questioning. "Have you already given it to him?"

Squeezing his hand, Regina shakes her head slowly. "No. I still have it. I just—" she feels tears welling up in her eyes again as she looks at him, the thought of anything happening to him too overwhelming to consider. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't betray you that way, Robin."

Her words have the tense muscles in Robin's shoulders relaxing as he lets out a breath of relief, smiling at her and pulling her toward him. He wraps his arm around her shoulders, tucks her into his side as he breathes in her scent. Regina lets herself revel in the feel of him holding her, and her heart already feels lighter for finally being honest with him, the binding chains of lies and deceit lifting.

He kisses the top of her head and Regina shuts her eyes, rests her hand over his heart and listens to it beating for a minute before she murmurs, "Not that it's doing either of us any good. He gave me an ultimatum earlier. One week to procure the disk and hand it over or he said things would start to get ugly." Regina's voice is miserable when she admits, "I don't know what to do, Robin. This is such a disaster. And you know as well as I do that it wasn't an idle threat."

Some measure of the fears and frustrations that have haunted her since this afternoon must filter into her tone because Robin murmurs soothingly to her, tightening his hold around her and rubbing up and down her arm lightly. "It's all going to be alright."

Pushing herself away from Robin's chest, Regina twists on the couch to face him more directly and frowns. "How? Please tell me how this is all going to be okay, Robin. Because from where I'm sitting we're screwed. And that's just with Nottingham. What about us? What does this mean, Robin?" she gestures between them, voice thick with unshed tears she struggles to keep at bay. She will not cry in front of him. Will not give into that display of vulnerability when he's already the one holding all the cards. "I betrayed you. Lied to you and yet you're here. You should hate me, have every right to never want to see me again. And now we're fucking in my foyer and I don't know what it _means_."

Agitation prickles around her as she rises from the couch to pace a few steps away. She's confused, scared, still a little drunk and Robin is sitting there all attractive with his bare chest on display, looking at her with love shining in his eyes rather than anger now and Regina doesn't know what to think anymore. Her whole world is tipping upside down and she's sinking. Her emotions rolling with each new wave.

She wants to be hopeful. To believe that this entire mess is salvageable. That the two of them can fix it. But it's not something that comes easily to her. Hope has never served her well in the past.

Robin leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together when she turns back around to face him. "I don't hate you." He says with conviction. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. No matter how angry I am, or was, with you I don't think I could ever truly hate you, Regina." She feels one of the vices clamped around her heart loosen a bit at the confession. It's not much in the grand scheme of things but at least she doesn't have that weighing her down anymore. "You hurt me," he continues, "I trusted you only to find out that everything you've ever told me has been a lie. I'm not even sure I really know you. Or what's truth and what's fiction anymore."

That's fair. She will give him that, but it's not entirely true and Regina wants to reassure him. "You know me." She walks back to the couch, lowers herself beside him again and meets those gorgeous blue eyes head on. "The important parts. The ones that actually matter. Those are the same." Regina chuckles as she realizes how ironic what she's about to tell him is, but it's also completely true. "I've been more open with you than anyone else in my life, let you in deeper than I ever allow people to get. I showed you my soul."

"I want to believe that, Regina."

"Believe it." She urges, wraps her hands around his and inches closer to him, knee bumping into his. "Please believe that, Robin. I know I've screwed up royally, but I never intended to fall for you. It came out of the blue and by the time I realized how in trouble I was it was too late to go back. But I do love you. That's not a lie."

It's seems Robin's anger has dissipated since he'd stormed in earlier because he grins at her, dimples creasing his cheeks. And it's _her_ smile. The one he has whenever it's just the two of them. When she makes him happy. Perhaps he's forgiven her. Just a bit. Because he admits quietly, "I've missed you. The last few days have been hell."

"For me too." Regina replies, leaning into his touch as his palm cups her cheek, fingernails scratching along the back of her scalp.

His voice is quiet and sincere when he tells her, "I want to make this work. Despite everything I'm still in love with you. I don't want to lose that. We can figure out the rest."

He's not walking away. Regina can hardly believe it as Robin's words sink in. They have everything out in the open now and he's still sitting here beside her, ready to try again. To trust her enough to give them a second chance and the realization overwhelms her. Finally has a few of those tears leaking out and running down her face only to be kissed away by Robin's lips along her skin. Pressing atop her eyelids, down her cheek bone until their mouths meet in a kiss that conveys every ounce of emotion between them.

After a few minutes of trading lazy kisses back and forth Robin pulls away to tell her, "As for that bastard Nottingham, I have a plan."

Regina frowns, asks, "A plan? What sort of plan?"

"Something that will be enough to get him off our backs without you having to hand over that disk." he replies and the puzzlement she's feeling must show all over her features because Robin is laughing and informing her, "He's not the only one who harbors evidence."

"Robin, what are you talking about?" Regina questions, impatient. She's confused. Doesn't have a single clue what he could mean, but he's smiling at her with an unperturbed expression that makes her brow crinkle into a tiny line between her eyebrows. "What evidence?"

Chuckling, he circles his fingers around her wrist, tugs her back into his lap and nuzzles his nose into her hair, lips pressing against her earlobe. "Tell me you love me again."

She jerks her head away, enough to see the amused expression on his face and Regina's irritation skyrockets. Does he not realize how serious this is? Of all people, Robin should know exactly what type of awful human being they're dealing with and instead of coming up with a solution he's making jokes. "Excuse me?"

"I wanna hear you say it again." His fingers card through her hair, pushing it behind her ear so he can cup her cheek and rub his thumb along her cheekbone in the familiar habit. His lips are pressing light kisses along her jawline, distracting her. "Please."

That's what does it. One tiny word has her annoyance flickering out and her body leaning into him. "I love you. There's a hundred reasons why it shouldn't work between us and my heart wants you anyway. You stole it right out from under me."

"I can't steal it if it's been given to me." He counters intently, index finger tracing nonsensical patterns along the other side of her jaw. Part of her wants to argue with him, tell him he's ridiculous, but Regina can't deny that he has a point. She'd given it to him whether she'd realized that's what she'd been doing or not.

Not to mention she's crazy about this man. Marvels at how he can manage to make her heart leap with such a simple statement. But she speaks nothing less than the truth when she replies, "True. It's yours. For better or worse."

Robin leans his head down, touches their foreheads together for a moment. "Only better from now on, okay?" She doesn't know how that's possible in their current predicament, but something in the way he says it makes Regina believe it can be true. Has her feeling hopeful and nodding in agreement. "Mine is also yours." he murmurs.

Placing a sweet peck to her lips, Robin draws back, looks her in the eye properly as he finally explains what he'd meant. "That infamous disk I stole showing Will's involvement in the heist? Well it wasn't the only thing I took that day."

"What else did you take?" she questions, still perplexed. What on earth does that have to do with the disk? Clearly she's missing something.

Robin grins, whatever it is he's worked out he's obviously pleased with himself. It's frustrating her though and she feels her ire rising. He needs to spill whatever this miracle plan is. "Back then, Nottingham wasn't nearly in the position that he's in today. The whole reason I was even there to steal that disk is because the snake set Will up in order to rise up through the ranks. He manipulated him into thinking the job he was doing was something else and then framed him for the internal break in when it happened. I stole the disk to keep the head of the mafia from murdering my friend."

She's not surprised to hear that. Robin is an honorable guy. It is not a shock that he would do something so stupid for a noble reason, particularly for a friend. It's just another reason why she loves him. "Alright, but how does that help us?

That smirk grows as Robin answers, "Well, I may have come across some incriminating evidence while I was snooping for the security feed Will was on. Evidence that implicates Nottingham in a rather prominent murder that I think the police department would have a keen interest in."

"And you've just held onto it all these years? You have something that can bring down the head of the Irish mafia and you've just been keeping it to yourself? Why not turn it over to them sooner?" Regina questions, perplexed. If what Robin's saying is true, it just might be enough to get the scumbag off their backs. They might get out of this without either of them getting hurt.

Robin's answer is short and simple, "Been saving it for a rainy day." and causes Regina to let out a mildly hysterical laugh as she shake her head at him.

Well thank god for that.

. . .

It works. As unbelievable and surprising as it is, Robin's plan actually works. Despite Regina's fears and doubts they manage to pull the whole thing off. It would seem that even with Robin's reformed moral code, he still has a few friends that run in certain unsavory circles. A fact that turns out to be rather useful to them while subtly taking down the head of the Irish mafia.

Between the evidence he'd lifted all those years ago and utilizing a few connections within the organization itself they manage to give the police enough to warrant the arrest of Keith Nottingham two days before the deadline he'd given Regina. Miraculously, the charges stick. She'd half been expecting him to weasel his way out of it and come straight for them. It's not like he doesn't have a few dirty cops in his pocket.

But as they follow the headlines over the following days, gradually turning into weeks as he's brought to trial and sentenced to life in prison for an array of crimes; racketeering, bribery, tax evasion, burglary, robbery, conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder, murder, felony murder, everything you could possibly imagine, she is amazed that it holds up. And no one comes knocking on their doors.

Regina and Robin spend those weeks getting to know each other again. With no lies between them anymore. They talk of their childhoods, the hurts of their past, everything that has made each of them the people they've become. He tells her about how he'd opened the bar, the blood, sweat, and tears that has gone into running his own business. Regina tells him of the love that she'd lost as a teenager and how it had broken her. She confesses how she had come into her line of work. An overbearing, unsympathetic, harsh mother. The rebellion that had led to a career that had offered her a means to escape. Her secret desire to leave it all behind

And gradually, they learn to trust one another.

Weeks turn into months and they fall into a routine. Regina gives up her job (it doesn't seem quite right anymore) in favor of helping Robin at The Major Oak. Something she would have scoffed at a mere six months ago, but now brings her immense joy. The sexy, British owner isn't hard on the eyes either.

She may have set out to seduce Robin Locksley, but somewhere along the way, he'd turned the tables on her and given her everything she's ever wanted. A home. A life. A partner.

Something far more seductive than Regina ever could have imagined.


End file.
